minininjafandomcom-20200214-history
Kuji Magic
Kuji Magic is a power in Mini Ninjas that allows the user to change the balance of nature. Only three people are known to have the ability to control it: the Ninja Master, the Samurai Warlord, and Hiro (principal character) After the Samurai Warlord was originally defeated, the Ninja Master hid the scrolls in small Kuji shrines. Hiro was able to uncover a total of twelve scrolls throughout the game, and there are probably more hidden further across the land. Using Kuji magic Kuji magic is a difficult art that only three people have ever been known to wield it. It appears to be a skill that needs to be natural, not learned. When using Kuji magic, the user will say the spell, create hand movements, and use Ki energy to execute the spell. If there is not enough Ki energy, then the spell cannot be preformed. List of Spells Detect Kuji Shrine spell This spell you will receive from Zen at his dojo. It summons magical forest spirts that lead you to a Kuji Shrine. Spirit Form spell This spell allows you to possess animals, and eventually blue Samurai Swordsman. This spell is hidden at the Ninja Mountain. Fireball spell This spell casts a destructive fireball at enemies. However, you have to target it. This spell is found in the Jadestone Forest. Tornado spell This spell releases a large tornado upon enemies. The tornado will suck enemies up, and then throw them back down, which will destroy them. Must be targeted, and has a limited range. This spell is found in the Jadestone Forest. Camouflage spell This spell allows Hiro to turn into a moving bush that makes Hiro nearly invisible to less intelligent enemies. This spell is found at the top of a waterfall on the Three Falls Canyon. Lightning Storm Spell This spell casts a destructive lightning cloud above the enemies. Must be targeted. Found in the Three Falls Canyon. Sunrays Spell This spell casts sunrays in a small circle. Found in the Lost Soul's Graveyard. Must be targeted, very useful against Ghosts Sonic Boom Spell This spell casts a sonic boom that throws enemies back, stunning them as well. The downside of this Kuji spell is the rather long charge period, which leaves Hiro open for attack. Found on the path to the Waving Grass Valley. Wall of Wind Spell This spell casts a large wall of wind, which protects the user from arrows, flaming arrows, and rockets. Found in the Waving Grass Valley. Ice Storm spell This spell casts a ice storm which freezes enemies in place. Must be targeted. It is located in the winter range near the Tokugawa Village. Slow Time spell This spell slows time drastically for everything but the user. However, it drains Ki energy over time.It is located in the Winter Range. Meteor Storm spell This in the most destructive and powerful spell seen so far. It shoots flaming meteorites down upon enemies. It is hidden in a shrine in the Volcano's Shadow. Other Spells The Samurai Warlord was the user of a spell that allowed him to created a dark spiral that turned animals into minions when it comes into contact, and turn them back at will. Category:Items Category:Mini Ninjas